mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Ploxie
Sparky is an adventurous, hyperactive Young axolotl mascot made by marcfyre. He is marcfyre's first mascot. He is commonly and unintentionally blamed often for being a ripoff of Ploxl, although he was simply inspired by him. Story Sparky started out as the pet of the son of Martin A. Jefferson, a scientist who was part of a group known as "Project Infinity" which was studying Axolotl's ability to regenerate limbs and replicate the passive ability into Human DNA. Sparky was volunteered as a test subject. However, the poor creature was defective, and was unable to regrow his limbs under certain conditions. Martin was displeased. After a week of testing, a small portal mysteriously opened in Sparky's tank. Being the curious creature he was, he went in, flinging him through a wormhole through spacetime. The speed at which he was traveling and the radiation of the wormhole mutated him. After falling out of teh wormhole, the now humanoid Axolotl was able to breathe out of water as well as in. However, being exposed to space without protection badly scorched his skin, and the fall broke his arms. In pain, he fell unconcious... ...after waking up, he found himself inside a laboratory, confrtonted by a blue bipedial Nemodian. This nemodian gave the confused axolot a mirror, causing him to find his arms had been amputated in favor of cyborgotic arms, a large pack connected to the arms in his back, and his skin replaced with sea green element-proof silk cloth. Sparky has since learned to talk, write, and do normal things. He has also met and made friensd with many others, wheather it be a hyperactive beetle or an amothropodic hedgehog. . Notes and Trivia *Ploxie loves to eat Sea Mussles. Absolutely LOVES how the things taste. They are basically his Pistachios. Unfortunately, they are a bit hard to come by in Maskotia, so he eats mainly Copeods and Rosy Minnows nowadays, much to George's worry. Doctor Jefferson often creates and cooks mussles, considering he knows how to do everything... *Belive it or not, Ploxie thinks Ploxl is his bro. This is not true at all, but his friends like him too much to tell the truth. Ploxl TRIES to tell him all the time, but Ploxie argues and says they are. *Ploxie does not know of his other elements beside Biolodgical, Force, and Tech. He would use them if he knew how to. Thus, he is often called a "Mary Sue". Ploxie's Opinions on characters 'Mascots' Ploxl: "My broseph. He is a cool guy. A role model. He always tells me that I am NOT his brother and we are NOT related, but I don't belive him. I mean, come on! Isn't it obvious?" Kishiru:"I see why Ploxl likes her. She is very nice and polite, and in addition, she is injured badly. Ploxl takes care of her, and they like each other. But he needs to stop stalling and so does she. They should just go for it like me and Iruru did. Besides, Loffica has been targeting her, and if they are married and stay together and stuff, Kishiru would be harder to be picked off. I keep an eye on her, though." Spot: "As Solmon says, 'he's preety chill.' But his self-absorbed personality can be obnoxious." Tadpole: "He and Spot go at it like me and Quixl do all the time. He's extremely intelligent.." Quixl: "My evil clone, that mo-fo is a real pain in the buttox. I can't relax much anymore with him out there. However, my friends gladly help me stop him." Iruru: "*Happy, loving, daydreamy sigh...*" Glorest: "That half-bettle, half-plant little rascal is my B.B. (best bro) besides Kalamari. We run in and out, doing fun things all the time." Arachnid: "A good and helpful friend, 'nuff said." Anger: "Anger...is just odd. I don't like him...but his inventions are cool, and he has some awesome friends." Ichthy: "He's O.K., but I don't see him around much. We're neutral, as far as I go anyways." Solmon: "He is calm. And cool. And calm-er than Jellpo. I also like how randomocity fruit effects him. It makes him a freakin' golem!" Jellpo: "Calm, cool, collected and coepod-crunchin'. WHEW! Man, don't you just love alliterations?" Loffica: "She reminds me of Andore. She's a total maniac, and has even tried to infiltrate my home. I gaver her a stern beating, though. And get this - Ploxl doesn't even notice her, despite how...well, let me say this: Amy Rose is to Sonic, as Loffica is to Ploxl. Got it?" Appsody: "I like it when she plays my theme song. Otherwise, I just send her flying with a swift Mortari shot to the face." Relucas: "...No. Just...no." Guy: "No description Available" Emilly: "Her exsistance makes me feel like spot..." Drunk Lobster: "I've been holding a grudge sience he vomited on my left arm. Ever since, it's slightly laggy..." Kenny: "The guy hates me. I don't know why he does, but he does. I only try to fight him in self defence...mostly..." Sgt. Kalamari: "We often work together to repell Quixl. We have so much fun!" Luscivia: "She once tried to drain Iruru dry, so I beat her up. We've been bitter foes sience" Gabe Newel: "Wait...say who now?" Notable Attachments Ever sience Ploxie had his arms turned Mechanical, he has made several attachments that he can change whenever using his A.P.D.S. V.4.5 to digistruct attachments. Here are some of his most notable ones: Mortari- Dual mortar-like rifle-hands that shoots small mortar-like shells. Whips- Steel whips. These were spare Telsa Whips stolen from Kaxl and then modified. MagneSword- This is you standard issue titanum sword with one exeption - it has a magnet in place of where the sword's gem should be. This magnet absorby all and any kind of metal. Anything absorbed will be added to the power of the sword. EX-If the MagneSword absorbs an electric metal, the sword will be embued with electric powers. Claws- Steel, squared, pincher-like, 2 fingered claws with rubber pads at the end of each finger. Ploxie's default attachment. Claw Pinchers- Like the claws, exept they are single jointed ( 2 sections per finger) instead of double jointed (3 sections per finger) and their tips are sharp and pointy, unlike the standard claws' flat, rubber tips. These are also default. Uzi- His hands turn into IMI dual Uzi. Battle Mode- His right arm enlarges, his right hand turns into a missle cannon, and spikes grow all over his right arm. His right eye also turns mechanical and can toggle between different views. (Infrared, X-Ray, Night-vision, and regular vision.) Plasma Cannon- His left hand digistructs away, revealing a large cannon in it's place. It blasts glops of blue molten plasma that bounces along, leaving burns as it goes. Flamethrower- Harks a solid stream of flames a shot distance ahead of Ploxie. Zapper- An arc projector that sustains an electric current that zaps nearby foes. Illusion Ray- A pulsar that causes enemies to make Ploxie look like an attractive female axolotl (or make Ploxie look even more attractively in a male way in the case from female enemies.) Allows him to control Emotions. Flaklite- A VERY BRIGHT, flashlight-like laser. It can shoots white hot beams or shine a bright LED light directly ahead. Etilkalf- The oposite of the Flaklite, darkening the area around it or lobbing a beam that decinigrates anything it hits. P.O.R.T.A.L.- Projects a portal from Ploxie's pack that he can use to travel. R.G.I.- Red Gravity Inverter. It's a small knob that ajusts Ploxie's gravity, by 45 degress, across a 3D plane. Elements Element Force.png|Force (Main) Element Lightning.png|Lightning Element Tech.png|Tech (Main) Element Fire.png|Fire Element_Water.png|Water Element_Mind.png|Mind Element_Emotion.png|Emotion Element_Earth.png|Earth Element_Dark2.png|Dark Element_Biological.png|Biological (Main) Element_Frost.png|Frost Element_Gravity.png|Gravity Element_Light.png|Light Element_Temporal.png|Temporal Element Blight.png|Blight Gallery Ploxierecolored.jpg|Concept Art of Ploxie by Jibrig Ploxiecolored.jpg|Original Concept art of Ploxie, also by Jibrig Ploxie.jpg|Early Sketch of Ploxie, also by Jibrig Plawksee.png|Drawing insultation by XxDinobro...idk his name Ploxie1.png|The First version of Ploxie ever shown on spore...well, the first one publicly shared. Ploxie2.png|The second version of Ploxie. This form is why he is often accused of being a Ploxl ripoff... Ploxie3.png|Ploxie's third version, made after Marcfyre's spore was disabled...temporaraly. PloxieC.png|Ploxie's current version on spore, equipped with claw pinchers, complete with his battery pakk. PloxieSpace.png|Ploxie, in space form. shooting at the camra. Category:Axolotl Category:Male Category:Mascot Category:Cyborg Category:Marcfyre Category:Amphibian Category:Mascotian